Forgotton Souls: The 177th Hunger Games
by Amme123321
Summary: 24 tributes. One victor. Who will be the only one to emerge alive when the Gamemakers are throwing twists at every turn? An SYOT. Status: Open
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! This is a new SYOT I was hoping to get started and off the ground. Of course, in order to do this, I will need you guys to send in tributes. I will post the form** **on my profile, and the list of the spots available** **and a list of the tributes** **will be posted** **at the bottom of this introductory chapter. Please, please, please participate in helping me get started writing and creating this fanfiction! Also, even if you don't really want to send in a character, if you could still read my story and review it. Support and feedback would greatly be appreciated as well.**

* * *

I descended down the steps slowly, progressing towards the blindingly white table in front of me. My heels clacked against the ground, the only noise that pierced the empty silence that filled the room otherwise. My last chance to make sure everything was perfect. After last year, I could not afford to make a mistake again. My hand swished through the air, activating the sensors that projected a holographic dome before me. Everything was in perfect detail. I could see every grain of sand down towards the beach, every red, golden, and orange leaf on the trees. Capitol technology is amazing. My eyes quickly scanned over the map, analyzing every inch. This was a skill I had honed from years of practice. I was sure the president was going to love what I had in store for the tributes this year. If this didn't go perfectly to plan, I would lose my job as Head Gamemaker. Then how would I care for Carlotta? My daughter and I would be left broke, with no form of income since her father had left me years ago. The memory still stung. This was my last chance, and I had to get it right for my daughter.

"Evelynn," a young man said, striding into my office. His words broke through my thoughts.

"What is it Collin?" I asked impatiently. Collin was my assistant and helped control the weather and climate around the arena. He was new this year, and he was full of energy and life. My job was very demanding, and I could always use to have some kind of beacon around here, keeping my spirits lifted. Of course, he could be irritating at times. And at the moment, I was particularly snappy. I had barely gotten any sleep last night, because I had been making last minute edits to the arena. I stifled a yawn as Collin responded.

"The president is here to see you," he said nervously, not sure how I would react.

"What?" I was shocked. The president usually didn't busy himself with the games until after the reapings. To him, they were just a necessity, something that had to happen every year. The rebellion had faded from everyone's memories. 100 years since the last war. Our new president, Evan Johnson, didn't want the Hunger Games to continue. He thought they were too much work, and too expensive. Of course, that isn't what the rest of the Capitol thought. They adored the Hunger Games, and protests disturbed the normally peaceful streets. President Johnson, fearing for what would happen if he didn't let them continue, allowed for the Hunger Games to become a tradition again every year. I knew something was happening in the Districts, but it wasn't my business to get involved. As long as it didn't come here to the Capitol, I was safe.

"Evelynn," Collin's impatient voice cut through my thoughts. "You don't want to keep the president waiting..." He was right. Evan was not known for being a patient man.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Lead the way." Collin turned and moved briskly towards the stairs. As we strode upwards, I tried to come up with a reason why the president would want to see me. I could seem to think of a valid excuse. Collin halted as we reached the ornate door that would lead me to the president.

"Come in," a voice called from inside. He had definitely been waiting for me. "Ah, Evelynn," Evan announced as I stepped into his office, his face contorting into a forced smile. "I hope everything has been going well?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied in a polite tone. It wouldn't do to upset the president by being rude. "The arena is going to be spectacular this year, I am sure of it."

"We'll see," Evan murmured, frowning slightly. "May I see the arena?"

I was taken by surprise. Never before had the president asked me to show me the arena for the games beforehand. What was going on?

"I suppose so," I responded, pulling a small device out of my pocket. I pressed the power button, and a holographic arena appeared in the air before me.

"Excellent, excellent," Evan muttered, his eyes taking into account every detail. The snowy mountains in the fourth quadrant. The graveyard in the third. The sandcastle in the second. The orchard in the first. I grinned.

"There is one more twist I have in store for these tributes..." I whispered, bending down so only Evan could hear.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! I promise I will have the first chapter up once I get about 4-5 tributes submitted that I like. You guys are allowed to submit up to 2, but I will only take both of your tributes if nobody else is submitting. Here is the list of all the tributes and spots open:**

 **District 1-**

 **Male- Glitz Mayfair, 18 (CelticGames4)**

 **Female- Jemima Elisabeth Roth, 15 (Rosemarie Benson)**

 **District 2-**

 **Male- Varius Dahhex, 18 (Laenyra)**

 **Female- Claudia Haas, 18 (ChocolateChipHomicide)**

 **District 3-**

 **Male- Ashton Smyth, 16 (EternalMadamBlaze)**

 **Female- Vesta Cable, 17 (CrucioHime)**

 **District 4-**

 **Male-**

 **Female- Kaitlynn Spera, 18 (Just-Your-Ordinary-Author)**

 **District 5-**

 **Male- Ace Lee, 16 (Reader Castellan)**

 **Female- Spark Flare, 13 (Red Roses1000)**

 **District 6-**

 **Male-**

 **Female- Natalie Rayne, 15 (We're All Okay)**

 **District 7-**

 **Male-**

 **Female- Nadina Gilbert, 14 (HogwartsDreamer113)**

 **District 8-**

 **Male- Jotham Walden, 13 (HogwartsDreamer113)**

 **Female-**

 **District 9-**

 **Male- Ivan Stanford, 16 (Me)**

 **Female- Tia-Meena James, 16 (kitcatsnackz)**

 **District 10-**

 **Male- Gavin Coleman, 15 (Lord Zagreus)**

 **Female- Autumn Omri, 17 (BooksNotLooks)**

 **District 11-**

 **Male-**

 **Female- Rosemary Taylor, 17 (ChocolateChipHomicide)**

 **District 12-**

 **Male- Tom Churchill, 18 (Colourblindkid)**

 **Female- Tamika Tran, 12 (CelticGames4)**


	2. Holding Onto Hope

**To all of you who have tried to submit tributes through the comments: please PM me instead. Also, you must fill out the form I have posted in my bio. Thanks to all of you who have given me a wonderful character to write with, I am really excited for this story :)**

* * *

 _ **Gavin Coleman, District 10**_

It was nice to have all four of us there together. Mosh, Comar, Reyna, and I. I don't know what I would do if one of them got hurt, and the fact that the reaping were today probably explained the empty silence that seemed to hover over us. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just there, and we were fine with it. Reyna seemed to be anxiously twisting her hands, I could tell she was nervous. We all were, but I knew that my chances of getting picked were slim. The Games have not yet impacted my family or life, and I hoped they never would. My friends and I are 15 now, so we only have another 3 years to go. I think I can survive 3 years. Taking a quick glance up at the clock resting on Reyna's wall, I knew we only had another 30 minutes to get ready before the reaping. Slowly, I stood up.

"We should get going now. We don't wanna be late for the reapings," I murmured, not wanting to break the fragile silence. Mosh jumped up immediately, and rushed out the door.

"See you guys there, I guess," she smiled faintly as she turned away from the doorway and ran down the stairs. Comar was next to follow. He playfully ruffled my hair the way we used to when we were younger, then disappeared down the stairs after Mosh. I sat there a couple more seconds, enjoying the few last moments with Reyna.

"Best I be going now," I said, standing up. I loved her room. Her pale blue walls were covered in paintings of vast fields and soft sunsets. The colors were pastel and gentle, reflecting the personality of their creator. A half finished wheat field sat at an easel next to her bed. Her big, blue eyes gazed into mine, before she jumped up.

"Gavin! Don't go quite yet!" She sounded frantic. She walked over to where I was standing by her door. "I know I shouldn't worry about the reapings, but I don't know what to do if..." I stopped her by pulling her into a hug. She was small, only reaching about 5' 2', so I towered over her at 5' 10".

"You don't have to worry about being reaped," I spoke into her ear, quietly. "Your name is only in there a couple of times! I know you'll be fine..." Before I could finish my sentence, she pulled away and shook her head.

"No Gavin, it's not me that I'm worried about. It's you!" I didn't know how to respond to this. Tears started leaking from her eyes as she gazed up at me. "I don't know what I would do without you. Comar and Mosh are nice, but you are the only one who I feel understands those little moments where silence is okay. You understand how I think, Gavin." Her voice wavered as she embraced me. I knew that I would have to do anything I could to protect her. If I was reaped, I would win the games for her.

I stood anxiously in the section for 15 year old males while the escort, Yerna, spoke in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

"And now, ladies first!" she giggled, pulling out a slip of paper from the glass bowl with carefully manicured fingers. The audience waited with baited breath as Yerna carefully unfolded the slip of paper. Her pink hair swished slightly as she bent her neck to read the name. She let out another tinkling laugh before parting her lips again. "Autumn Omri!"

"No!" A shout went up from the crowd. That was to be expected. "No! No! Autumn! Somebody, do something!" I turned to see where the commotion was coming from. Her mother seemed to be the one screaming, while her father stood by her side, looking shocked. I can't imagine how hard it would be to lose a daughter. If I lost either of my sisters, I would be devastated.

"Your turn gentlemen!" Yerna shouted into the microphone. Again, silence fell over the crowd apart from Autumn's sobbing mother. I closed my eyes as Yerna unfolded the paper, the sound magnified by her microphone. "Gavin Coleman!" No. No. No. I shakily pushed through the crowd and walked towards the stage. I glanced towards the 15 year old girl's section, and saw Reyna sobbing onto Mosh's shoulder.

"What impressive looking tributes!" laughed Yerna. She was lying, of course. The girl next to me was tall, almost my height. Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders, and when she glanced towards me, I could see fear in her hazel, almond shaped eyes. Tears made their way down her cheeks, but she wiped them away and tried to appear strong. I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember. It was probably years ago. I smiled at her, and she returned it halfheartedly.

"May the odds ever be in your favor!" shouted Yerna. And with that, we were lead back into the Justice building.

* * *

 _ **Glitz Mayfair, District 1**_

I don't know how I felt about going into the Hunger Games. I may have volunteered, but I wasn't a huge fan of blood. I definitely can kill, I have been training my whole life. I also have experience with pain and being in conflict. My dad gets so angry sometimes he would throw things at me. Luckily he hasn't hit me yet, but I know how it feels to be in a more violent situation. I sat thinking about this as the doors opened. I was sitting on a couch in the Justice building, waiting for anybody who would like to say some last words to me before I was whisked off into the Hunger Games. I repositioned the flower crown that resting upon my head before my parents and sister walking in.

"Glitz!" yelled my father as he walked over to me. We may not get along most of the time, but I knew I had made him proud with my decision to enter the Games. My mother shared his enthusiasm, and she walked over and embraced me.

"We are so proud, son," she said, frowning at the flower crown resting amongst my blonde hair. I knew she hated my flower crowns, but that didn't bother me. Some people may call me feminine because I loved flower crowns and wore eyeliner, but that just who I was. Ever since I had come out as pansexual, I have just gotten even more hate from this small group of homophobes who have always hated me because I was 'weird'. But most people were fine with who I was because overall, I am a nice guy.

"I never really thought we were actually going to go through with the plan we made as kids," my sister, Glamour, glanced and me and frowned slightly. "Please don't get yourself killed, Glitz." I smiled.

"Of course I won't, Glam. You know I have been training for this. I can do it," I hugged her. "I promise I will make it out for you."

"Your time is up!" shouted a Peacekeeper from near the door. My parents smiled at me one last time.

"We know you can do it, Glitz," my father whispered. "Make us proud." I nodded, and with that, they exited the building. As they left, my friends Castle and Lumi walked in.

"Hey!" I shouted, and waved at them as they sat down next to me on the couch. Lumi was grinning, and she hugged me immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Glitz! I can't believe you are going into the Hunger Games!" Like most of the Capitol, the larger portion of District 1 loved the Hunger Games. It gave us an opportunity to gain money to support our families and our District, so we trained as hard as we could. We watched the Hunger Games and cheered with the Capitol when there was death and agony. It was sick, sure, but it was good to get on the Capitol's good side. We wanted for them to help keep our District running. I smiled at Lumi in return.

"I know I can win," I said as she placed a beautiful, fresh laurel crown onto my head, replacing it with the flower crown I currently wore.

"It can be your token for the games!" she announced. I'm not sure if the Capitol would allow me to take in a crown of laurels for my token, but I guess the gesture was appreciated. Lumi glanced at her watch. "I have got to go home, but good luck Glitz! I can't wait to see you again when you're victor!" With that, she skipped out of the Justice building. I turned to Castle, noticing he hadn't said a word since he had arrived. He was smiling at me sadly. Castle wasn't a Hunger Games fanatic like some of the District was. He saw the pain the tributes went through, and I know he was worried.

"I know Lumi gave you the laurel crown already," he stammered, "but I brought this for you." In his hand he held out an old, worn key. It was attached to a piece of string, and I grabbed it and tied it around my neck.

"I honestly don't know what Lumi was thinking," I laughed, tying the string in a knot around my neck. "I doubt they would let me take a crown into the games." Castle smiled at this.

"Your time is up!" shouted the Peacekeeper guarding the door. Castle frowned, and tried to say something else, but the Peacekeeper started marching towards us. Before I could say anything, Castle kissed me. It was quick, but I sat their shocked, as he was quickly dragged from the room by the Peacekeeper. I didn't know what to say. I had known Castle since I was 5, and we had been friends since. Not too long ago, Castle had come out as gay. His parents didn't take well to this news, and became abusive. But I had never thought that Castle might like me. Suddenly the Games didn't seem so appealing anymore. Many people were not the same once they came out. They were forever haunted, shells of the person who they were before. How would Castle and my family see me if I came out like that? Would they still love me? But there was no turning back now. I was going into the 177th Hunger Games.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this took me so long to write! Geez, I am slow. I am not sure how I feel about these POVs, but I know these can both be great characters! What do you guys think of these two characters? Let me know in the comments. To their creators: I sure hope I did your character justice. If there is something you don't think your character would do, please let me know so I don't do it again in the future. I still need more characters everybody! You are allowed to submit 2! I really cannot write this fanfic if I do not get submissions. Please tell your friends about this so I am able to continue writing!**


	3. Emotions

_**Spark Flare, District 5**_

It was breakfast right before the reaping, which was probably my least favorite time of year. It didn't have much to do with the actual fear of being reaped, but more to do with the fact that my mom went into absolute panic mode. Even when it was just a normal day, I wouldn't almost never be allowed to go out of the house without her coming with me. So of course she got very stressed about reapings. I didn't want to think what would happen if I was reaped. How would she react?

"Spark, dear," my mother said, her voice quivering, "please eat your eggs. You need energy for today." I smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves. I hated it when she was worried and scared like this. I wanted her to be happy, and to focus on what was happening to her rather than what could happen and all the possibilities in the world. It probably wasn't healthy at all. Trying to please her, I quickly devoured my eggs before they could get cold.

"I'll be fine mom! My name is only in there twice!" I know I have almost no chance of being reaped, being 13, so the reapings didn't scare me. I was kind of the opposite of my mom. Whereas she was constantly caught up in the future, I was definitely in the present, always trying to please everybody and make sure they were happy. My mom didn't look convinced, and she continued to fret.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose you! If you get reaped, I could lose my only daughter! Spark, you could die!" She was reaching a point where she was almost shouting, and her hands continuously kept running through her hair. My father carefully placed her hands down on the table for her. He was always reasonable, and my personality sort of took after his. I wondered why my father had chosen to marry a woman as frantic as my mother, but I was glad he did. He kept her sane, and I think he was sort of something solid in her life that wasn't going away or changing. He truly cared for my mother, and the thought made me smile.

"Lightning," he said sternly, "you are being very unreasonable right now. How many children are here in District 5? Thousands! And since each child has their name in there multiple times, the chances of Spark's name being pulled is about one in a million!" I wasn't quite sure those were the most accurate statistics, but if they calmed my mother down, that was good enough for me. Slowly, her breathing became more regulated and she seemed to relax slightly. I smiled, knowing that for now, my mom was fine.

* * *

The sun was shining through my window when I got up into my room. The only thing I could say I liked about the reapings would probably be getting to dress up a little bit. It was fun seeing everybody look as nice as they could. I jumped out of bed and looked through my dresser, selecting a simple yellow dress. Around the waist I tied an orange ribbon, and then I braided my light brown ringlets. That looked nice enough. I bounded down the stairs, and smiled at my parents.

"All ready to go!" I chirped. My mother frowned at me, disapproval etched across her face.

"Spark, you shouldn't be so excited! This is the reapings! You… you..." My father grabbed her hand.

"Lightning, please don't do this again. Spark will be fine, I promise." My mother only nodded.

* * *

The mayor's speech was long, like always. I didn't really need to know how to Hunger Games were created. I just had to know that they were a form of Capitol entertainment where they watch children die. That was so messed up. When I returned back to reality, I saw that the District 5 escort, Ubi had taken the stage. I always had thought that he looked rather weird, with one eye being colored blue and one green. His skin was colored an unnatural looking brown color, and he had pure white dyed hair. Capitol fashion was so strange.

"Why hello there District 5!" he shouted enthusiastically, "I sure hope we have a victor this year, don't you?" Of course, nobody responded. I'm sure the whole District was thinking we would much rather have no Hunger Games. Ubi frowned at the silence, but that didn't deter him from still reaching his hand into the bowl. "Ladies first, of course!" The whole audience waited with bated breath as Ubi carefully extracted a slip of crisp white paper. For a second, he just stared at the name. He slowly walked back over to the microphone. "Spark Flare!" he shouted again. Nobody moved. That name sounded familiar for some reason. "Spark Flare!" Ubi called again. With sudden horror, I realized that Spark Flare was me. A little girl from District 5. A 13 year old. I was going to die. I could feel the tears seep out of my eyes as I walked towards the stage. I kept my head low in an attempt to look strong for the cameras, but there was no point. Nobody would sponsor a little weakling like me anyways. A boy was called up, but I didn't pay attention. His name was something like Ace Lee. It could have been anyone for all I cared. All that mattered was what was going to happen to me. I glanced upwards, and in the front of the roped off section for those too old or too young for the Hunger Games, I could see my mother screaming.

Oh god, never mind me. What was going to happen to my mother?

* * *

 _ **Natalie Rayne, District 6**_

Why did it have to be me. There had to got to be about a million names inside of that glass jar, but of course, my name was called. Natalie Rayne, the girl who just spent all her time in the garage was going to die. I was sitting in the Justice building, waiting for my visitors. It had been about 5 minutes, and I had kind of expected someone to have come in by now. I may have been the result of a one night stand, and my mom may be a total deadbeat, but I at least thought she would have cared about me enough to come say goodbye before I died. I sighed and turned my head away from the door. 30 seconds later, I heard the hinges squeak. They should probably be oiled. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I turned around, expecting to see my mother. Instead, Harris was standing there. I immediately jumped up and hugged him. He was my best friends, and the first person to ever really show me that they cared about me.

"Hey," he smiled sadly. I knew he didn't want to cry because he didn't want me to be upset. That was nice.

"Hey," I responded, half-heartedly smiling back. We sat down on the couch, and stayed that way. What was there to say? I was being sent off to my death, but Harris wouldn't acknowledge that even though we both knew it was inevitable.

"Please try to come back Natalie," he finally whispered, shattering the silence like glass. I didn't say anything. If I made a promise, I don't think I would be able to keep it. I just simply nodded sadly, and Harris hugged me for what would probably be the last time. I couldn't take it any longer. As Harris disappeared out the door, I burst into silent tears, sobs racking my body. I curled up into a little ball, and just sat there, waiting until the Peacekeepers would lead me away to the train. I was so caught up in my emotions, I didn't notice that somebody else had come into the room. I glanced up when I felt the couch sag slightly as another human sat down. It was my mother, Hana Rayne. I didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Natalie," she said, ignoring the fact I was crying, "I'm sorry about what happened." I snorted with disbelief. My mother had basically been absent my entire life, and now she said she was sorry? She constantly told me how I was a mistake, the result of a bit too much alcohol. I made most of the money for us, by working in the garage. And she finally seems to take more notice of me now that I was being sent into the Hunger Games?

"If you were truly sorry, you would have actually tried to raise me!" I choked out between angry sobs, "you don't care that I'm going to die!" My mother's face looked shocked.

"Look, I know I'm a terrible mother, but you are still my daughter! How do you think you managed to survive up until now? Because I managed to feed you and supply you with a home!" She look furious, but I didn't care. Everything I had bottled up against my mother now came tumbling out.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" My mother stood up, turned on her heel, and stormed out the door. I felt slightly guilty watching her go. I knew I was feeling particularly upset due to the fact I was going to die in less than a week, which led me to be more irritable than ever. I was a wreck at the moment, and I just curled up and cried until the Peacekeepers came over. The soft velvet of the couch was wet with my tears, leaving dark crimson splotches on the normally scarlet fabric. It looked a lot like blood, I thought as I left the building. A lot like blood. How ironic.

* * *

 **And there you go! Chapter 2! Still 9 slots open for tributes, you guys are welcome to submit 2 if you want :) What do you guys think of these characters? Thank you so much Red Roses1000 and We're All Okay for sending them to me. Also, if you guys could, my friend kitcatsnackz is also writing and SYOT if you guys could check it out. She's a great writer, and it's looking really good so far. Take a look for yourself ;)**


End file.
